inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Valentin girl/Game Theory
Hy guys, Val here. Okay, I was thinking on debating some things with all of you. It is all about Inka Games. The ones that are coming and the ones that happened. So let us start! Simpsons Okay, so we know that every Simpson character (except Grandpa) was in the game and played Pigsaw's twisted game. But if you are a true Inka Game fan, you would know that The Simpsons Saw Game would be made. But would you think, if I would say, that we already knew this was going to happen? Some might, but lots did not! Pigsaw clearly showed us, what he is going to do! In Homer Simpson Saw Game, we could see that. Don't believe me? Look at the very ending of the game, where all Simpsons family was siting on the couch and wanting to watch TV, but something else made them shock. If you listen carefully, you will hear the TV coming on.... and it would be Pigsaw coming on the TV. It is a, I think it is right, foreshadowing of what is going to happen! All of them, even Grandpa is going to be in the game! Their pets are going to be in the game! They will all see Pigsaw and will have to play his game, 'cause of.... something that he is going to do. But yes, we saw it! Cameras Cameras in Pigsaw's TV recordings, cameras in the victims/hero's TV, watching the characters every move.... Yeah, those cameras. And you think there are cameras in all of the rooms that the hero(s) are going? You think that you as the player see the hero and lead them to their destination they have to go though the maze and thinking that only you can see it? No! What if I say you are looking through Pigsaw's cameras that are attached to places? What? You don't believe me? Then how do you explain on how the doors open (like in Scooby's Halloween)? Do you think they automatically open up when the hero is done in the room? No! Pigsaw watches. He watches the hero through the cameras and makes descent mesurements on how and when the hero is going through the doors or pushing buttons to open up the doors. It is clearly shown! Even when you saw in YTSG 2 you saw buttons to every You Tuber that had made contact with Pigsaw. Interesting fact: He has several buttons to each room the hero is in, switching through them, just to see where he is going and what he is going to do. Do you think he will only say to Maggie: Yes, Maggie, I saw that you are a very smart girl for your age when she then appears again in her spot she was seen in the start? A-aaaa. He wouldn't say that IF HE WOULDN'T WATCH IT THROUGH THE CAMERAS! Oh that blasting not so very dumb puppet! He made us all believe that we are the only ones that can see the hero and controling them. Ahahah, no, he is too smart. And slick. More info is coming up. Till then.... have a nice day! Valentin girl (talk) 14:30, February 2, 2018 (UTC) He is everywhere! He is literally everywhere! Can we proove it?? Well... no, no we can't..... But! As we see in the adventure games, it is sometimes so difficult and suspicious, mostly in the trailer. I think that Pigsaw does it everytime. Like Scooby's Halloween game and others. Did you saw anything else in the games? Sometheing that I missed? Comment below and let me know! Valentin girl (talk) 16:24, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts